Stand Under My Umbrella
by Polka Spotty
Summary: In which Chat Noir and Ladybug have a heart to heart in the pouring rain. Slight angst / slight LadyNoir


Stand Under My Umbrella

"If you had a heart you'd follow it!" Chat Noir shouted against the pouring rain.

Ladybug's cheeks flared with red hot fury. One could almost hear the droplets sizzle against her blazing skin as she shot Chat Noir an unadulterated glare.

"I'd love to prance around Paris with my heart on my sleeve Chat Noir, but unlike you, I don't keep my tail between my legs. I've learned to conceal my weak spots." She seethed.

"Bull shit!" He cried. "Your mask can't hide the fact that you cry like the rest of us. You may think your miraculous puts you above us, but it only hangs you high and dry."

"That's not true. If my miraculous has taught me anything, it's to appreciate imperfection as that is the only constant I can control." She countered with her hands on her hips.

"Then why don't you ever free your hair loose from those uptight pigtails and take the time to laugh at my puns every once and awhile?" He sighed, exasperated.

"Because I can't afford it." She answered simply.

"And here we are again with the 'bounden duty' bit. You act as if Paris is your sole responsibility, but we are _partners_ hence the interdependence to someone other than yourself. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Oh trust me, you make it very hard to forget."

"Yet you always turn your nose when I get too close. I'm only allowed to follow if I'm at a safe distance. Should I find a collar and a leash to boot? Then you can have me wherever you want me whenever you want me"

Ladybug balled her fists and marched towards Chat Noir. She yanked him forward by the lapels and held on tightly; their lips inches apart.

"Can you feel that? My breath grazing your cheeks? My knuckles against your chest? My heart practically beats with yours. Don't tell me I'm pushing you away when I'm pulling you closer." She whispered.

She watched with resolute eyes as his exterior crumbled. Falling into her touch, he exhaled shakily.

"Don't let go." He pleaded, his green orbs trained on her yoyo so he didn't have to face rejection.

It was then that she realized he was just as scared as she was. Beneath their masks, they were foolhardy teenagers who wanted nothing more than love.

"I won't Chaton." She soothed, releasing her grip so she could cup his cheek. "Never."

His tears blended with the rain as he sobbed quietly. He had used her as a springboard for his deep seated fears of inadequacy, but she hadn't abandoned him.

She stayed.

And held him.

Close.

He buried his head in her shoulder and continued to weep.

She released her other hand to stroke his damp, golden locks tenderly. The rain had reduced his unruly lion's mane to thin sheets, making him appear small and vulnerable.

She couldn't help but think this was the true boy behind the disguise. The real Chat Noir.

As the rain poured from the night sky, she continued to hold him, hoping she could shield him from the cold and drown out the thunder in his heart. She would always be his umbrella.

* * *

A/N: At first this fic was going to explore Ladybug/Marinette's fear of loving too deeply, but I realize that this characterized Chat Noir/Adrien much more. Yes, Ladybug is afraid to reveal her feelings as it's her duty to conceal them from Hawkmoth and it's a form of rejection she doesn't want to face, but it's really Adrien who is afraid that loving someone will result in abandonment. He feels this way for a couple of reasons. Since his father puts him at arm's length in order to protect himself from grief, Adrien has never experienced a steady source of love. In addition, he can't mourn the loss of his mother with his father so he must internalize it instead. This is why his range of emotions comes to an ugly head (as shown in the beginning of the story) when he tries to exploit Ladybug's flaws. He ultimately wants to avoid the ones he detests in himself. At first, Ladybug sees this as jealousy, but soon realizes that it's pain. She decides she wants to soothe his despair, not only because it's her job as the guardian of Paris or her duty as his friend but because she wants him to feel loved as she has. Much like the umbrella scene in the origins episode, I wanted this to exemplify how they're "made for one another." When they hold each other they become one. As Ladybug says, their heartbeats are the same. Furthermore, I wanted her to offer the umbrella this time around since it shows that she will always make herself available for him when he needs a shoulder to cry on. Sorry if this story was a bit hard to follow, but I hope this clears it up! Love you guys ^^


End file.
